


"Have You Lost Your Damn Mind?"

by Raven_Grey1469



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Hates Chemistry, Stiles Stilinski Hates Mr. Harris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Grey1469/pseuds/Raven_Grey1469
Summary: Stiles decides that he's had enough. It's time to take drastic action.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	"Have You Lost Your Damn Mind?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

**"Have You Lost Your Damn Mind?" **

Derek hears manic yelling as he pulls up to his old house, and obviously, he is immediately concerned. The yelling is accompanied by a rhythmic thwacking sound, that only succeeds in confusing Derek even more. As Derek steps out of his Camaro, he realizes that he actually recognizes the voice, and he comes to the conclusion that his previous description of "manic yelling" was completely accurate. If one were to list out the things that Stiles Stilinski is horrible at, subtlety would definitely be in the top three.

Derek sighs, trying to prepare himself for what he is about to walk into. You know what? Who's he kidding? He could prepare for a decade and still not be ready to deal with Stiles and his insane way of doing things.

He slams the car door, hoping that the sound will alert the boy of his arrival, but the action is probably in vain. With the amount of noise Stiles is making, he probably wouldn't be able to hear a bear coming up behind him. Derek feels a spark of concern rise up in his chest and he makes an effort to stamp it down, knowing that, if worst comes to worst, he is close enough to the boy to save him from any danger he may find himself thrust into. Stiles seems to have this uncanny ability to attract unfavorable situations, despite his best efforts.

Derek, believing to have psyched himself up enough, begins making his way around the perimeter of the house, heading in the direction of Stiles' voice. He walks all the way to the back of the newly refurbished property, finding his target about ten feet from the back porch.

Stiles is standing about twenty feet away from a large wooden box. There seems to be a few papers hanging from it, but Derek can't seem to make out what they are. Stiles has a bow gripped firmly in his hands and a full quiver strapped to his back.

Stiles knocks an arrow and fires, the projectile striking true, hitting its target dead center. As the arrow was let loose, Stiles had screamed a single word: "Die!" The exclamation sounds more like a half-assed battle cry than anything else.

The process is repeated again, and again, and then once more, until he eventually runs out of arrows. Growling, Stiles stalks over to his makeshift target, retrieving his arrows and replacing the now ruined papers on the box with some fresh ones he has pulled from his backpack. All the while, Stiles is muttering to himself, and Derek can pull out words like "stupid", "chemistry", and "castration" from the boy's monologue. Now, what the last two words have to do with each other, Derek has no idea, and he has the distinct feeling that, despite his piqued curiosity, he really doesn't want to find out. Instead of interrupting the teen's rampage, Derek decides to wait for Stiles to notice his appearance on his own. Yeah, you don't have to say it, he's probably going to be here a while. 

A few minutes later, Stiles still hasn’t noticed Derek’s presence. At this point, Derek decides that if he doesn’t do something to tell Stiles that he’s here, he’ll never gain his attention. There is a time for action and a time for inaction.

Derek clears his throat and Stiles whips around to face him, as expected. But what Derek wasn’t expecting is to have a bow in his face only seconds later with an arrow nocked and ready to fire. Stiles yells and lets the arrow fly. Derek barely has time to dodge before the arrow embeds itself in the woodwork of the back porch. 

Stiles quickly realizes his mistake and his eyes grow wide. “Holy shit! Oh my god! Derek! You can’t just  _ do  _ that! I could’ve killed you! Well, maybe not, but serious injury was a definite possibility.”

“Stiles.” Derek makes an attempt at shutting Stiles up before he spirals into one of his never ending rambles . Predictably, it doesn’t work.

“I mean, how did you even get here? Wait, that isn’t what I meant. You obviously got here in your car. I mean, unless you were taking a wolfy run through the woods, which I respect. But either way, you got here. Silently, I might add. How are you that silent! It’s inhuman! Wait, do you even count as human? Or are you like… an alien? Holy shit, are you an alien?!”

“Oh my god… STILES!!” This time, Derek’s interruption works and Stiles snaps his mouth shut so quickly that it’s comical. “I will never understand how your brain works, and I honestly don’t think I want to. First of all, I’m not an alien. Second, I’m a werewolf, Stiles. It comes with the territory.”

“Yeah well, you’re unnatural werewolfy grace almost got shot through the chest. Great job, Derek. Real smart of you.” Stiles folds his arms over his chest and glares at the wolf in front of him.

“So… What’s with the bow? Target practice?” Derek quickly changes the subject. 

“Ha! Target practice. That’s hilarious, Der. You’re such a comedian.” Stiles scoffs and turns, walking over to the target and retrieving his arrows. He takes more pieces of paper out of his bag. But this time, instead of stapling them to the box, Stiles walks back over to Derek and shoves the papers in his face aggressively. They papers are so close that Derek goes cross-eyed trying to look at them. He leans back and the writing comes into focus. He’s surprised by what he sees, but he quickly realizes that it’s  _ Stiles _ and nothing he does should surprise him anymore. 

“Is that your Chemistry homework?”

“Why yes, Derek, yes it is. How observant of you.”

With that said, Derek officially loses it. He doubles over, wheezing, unable to contain his laughter. It’s just that all of this is  _ so Stiles _ . I mean, who else would come out to the middle of the woods to destroy his  _ homework _ of all things. 

**"Have you lost your damn mind?"** Derek says this through his laughter, which seems to echo through the trees.

"I'll have you know that I was completely sound of mind when I made this decision." Stiles says matter-of-factly, glaring at the werewolf in front of him.

Derek finally ceases his laughter and says, in complete seriousness, "So, care to tell me  _ why _ you're out here abusing your homework?"

"My chemistry teacher's a dick." Stiles states immediately after Derek finishes speaking, staring at him intensely. 

"You- What?" 

"What, do you need me to repeat myself? Mr. Harris is a dick. He gives me this huge ass packet to be completed by tomorrow, when everyone else got one page. ONE FUCKING PAGE, DEREK! Said some shit about remedial work. Which is utter bullshit. I have an A in his class." Stiles rages, gesturing wildly with a crazed look in his eyes. "So, my response? I'm going on strike, rebelling against an oppressive dictatorship."

"You're insane, I hope you know that." Derek replies with a humorous undertone to his voice as he looks Stiles up and down. Derek realizes that, despite Stiles' dramatic response to the situation, he completely agrees with the sentiment. As such, he quickly decides that there is validity in Stiles' feelings toward the subject. He will not interfere. 'You do you. Whatever makes you feel better.' "Well, what are you waiting for? Carry on." 

"Wait, really?" Stiles seems surprised at Derek's declaration, his eyes growing wide and his eyebrows practically rising up into his hairline. Derek finds his expression quite comical, and he can't hold back his chuckle.

Derek gestures forward, toward Stiles' target, and gives him an imploring look, encouraging him to go back to what he was doing. Stiles smiles softly and warmly, his eyes misting over for a second, though he has no idea why.

"Thanks, Der."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story! As always, comments are welcome and encouraged. I also appreciate any tips you may give me to make my writing better. I am always trying to expand my writing abilities and I've found that constructive criticism has helped me a lot.  
> Much Love,  
> Raven_Grey1469


End file.
